


分手倒计时

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 乐队24✖️小混混51





	分手倒计时

 

 

 

Day 1/1

 

堂本刚拿出药箱小心的用酒精棉球给光一清理下皮外伤，坐在那儿的人只是乖乖看着，也不喊痛，反而是偶尔傻笑一下牵动嘴角的伤口让他疼的龇牙咧嘴倒吸口气。

 

“就这么开心？”

他无奈的笑着放轻手上的力度，看到了昨天不明显的伤痕已经结了痂，不用猜都知道一定没有自己处理。不过没有发炎没有感染，修复能力倒是挺强的……但受伤的时候还是会痛啊。

 

又心疼了，忍不住用指腹轻轻揉了揉结痂的地方。

 

“还有哪儿伤了”

 

“没了没了，你快试试琴”

光一抓着刚的手往一边放，满脸期待的看着他。

 

刚终于放过了他的脸，拿起那把新吉他调了调音。

 

也不知道这个看起来对音乐一窍不通的人怎么选到了这么一把好琴，手感很不错音色也挺有穿透力。虽然比起用惯的那把使用感稍微生涩了点，但堂本刚还是决定明天的最终场就拿他来弹。

 

“怎么样”

 

“很不错哦，很喜欢”

 

“喜欢啊，喜欢就好”

那张贴了好几个创可贴的脸笑的像个棉花糖，狐狸眼弯成了月牙形，坐在边上直溜溜的看着插上电开始练手感的人。

 

“明天来好吗”

 

“一定来！”

 

“真的？”

 

“骗你就天天吃茄子”

 

发毒誓了。

 

堂本刚终于安下心来，拔下插头把之前用的那把吉他递给了光一

 

“教你几个基础音，好好看着”

 

光一有些茫然的拿过琴，虽然不太理解这样做的意义但还是听话的学了起来。

 

几个简单却柔和的音，他没想到电吉他在不插电的情况下音色也可以这么的温柔，学习能力很强的人跟着刚练了一会儿，后来勉强能够凭借几个音做出简单的伴奏效果。

 

“自己再练练，我今晚还有别的事”

 

堂本刚嘱托了他一下回到自己房间继续练起了曲子。

 

 

Day 0.

 

 

是最后一天。

 

街头演出接近尾声时刚示意了一下，乐队成员识趣的点头后退了几步。

 

“今天的最后，一首歌送给我的——爱人”

 

短暂的寂静后下面一片哗然，有惊奇也有意外。然后随着后面走出来的人一切再度归于平静——大多数是被吓傻的，尤其是前排几个爱音乐也爱惹是生非的「铁粉」

 

 

堂本刚拔掉自己手上那把电吉他的音箱给光一的插上，扶上话筒架握住麦克风开始清唱起来。

 

       to heart

 

     想把这思慕传达给你

     哪怕是用平常的话语也好

     你声音希望能再多听一些

 

 

                    ……

 

     因为有你在只因为这个理由

     让我可以坚强到征服一切

     我坚信heart会传达给你

     我坚信heart会传达给你   

 

 

熟悉的弦音慢慢响起，有些生涩却难以掩盖的温柔。

光一站在后面轻轻拨动着吉他，晚风吹拂着他软软的头发，硬朗的面部轮廓此刻柔和的像是冰川融雪，他抿唇低头认真的给恋人伴奏，时不时含笑偷看一眼。

 

被光一揍过的人呆住了，平时气场冷傲看起来就凶巴巴的人居然乖顺的在给刚伴奏，那只打人很疼毫不留情的手也能弹出如此细腻又让人动容的曲子……

 

唱完后堂本刚还没来得及讲什么就被后面走过来的人用力搂住了肩膀，他拔下话筒对着还沉浸在温柔歌声余韵中的听众们大声宣誓起主权

 

“这个人，我，堂本光一的”

 

“谁欺负他我就揍谁”

 

“抬进医院的那种”

 

“喂…”

刚宠溺的看着他笑，不等他再胡说八道就扳过他的脸狠狠的吻上了他的唇，前一秒还在趾高气扬的人立刻红了脸，拿着麦的手抬也不是放也不是，顿了顿最终紧紧攥住了捧着他脸亲的人的衣袖。

 

 

稀稀疏疏的掌声逐渐变得热烈起来，直到堂本光一被亲的快要站不住脚才被放开。脸红到脖子根的人再次退到了后面故作别扭的等着刚宣布结束。

 

 

等到庆功宴结束后两人回到家已经很晚了，在刚的提醒下光一并没有喝多少酒，有些微醺的人一进门就缠上了恋人的脖子又是啃嘴唇又是咬耳朵

 

“刚…圆房嘛”

 

“嗯，圆”被舔到起火的人把手伸进他的衣摆抚摸那结实的小腹和总是许多伤痕的肌肤，游走到胸前肆意挑逗敏感的淡红色乳头，光一挂在他身上任由那双不安分的手在衣服里摸来摸去，亲在一起跌撞着进了浴室。

 

被按在了微凉的瓷砖上，堂本刚用湿热的舌尖描绘他的唇形，被舔的发痒的人笑着微张开嘴，灵活的舌头立刻钻了进去和他缠在了一起。光一探出一小截舌尖故意挑逗他，毫不意外的被含在嘴里用舌身舔舐，刚单手垫在他的后脑勺吻的更深，在他敏感的舌底和上颚不轻不重的扫过，酥酥麻麻的感觉很快让光一有些发软的靠在墙壁上，腿间的性物也起了反应

 

“嗯……碰碰下面”

堂本刚含住他的下唇又舔吻了一番，伸手解开他的裤子垂落在地上，有些急躁的扯掉内裤一把握住已经勃起的性器。

 

“啊…嗯……”衬衫被扯开挂在了肩膀上，刚倾下身子舔吻他挺立的乳首，一手把玩另一边的乳珠，一手在技巧的抚慰越发硬挺的性物，光一哼了一声扶住埋在他胸前的脑袋，在堂本刚含住乳首舌尖扫动着用力吮吸时光一挺胸呻吟着将手指穿进了他微卷的前发用力扯了一下

 

“舒服吗”

 

“舒服…嗯啊……”

腿间贲张的性器紧接着就被湿热的口腔包裹住，堂本刚握住阴茎根部卖力的含吮舔舐，舌身在吞入时沿着底部敏感的冠状沟扫过，吐出时又用舌尖抵开前端的嫩肉钻到铃口处舔弄。

酸痒酥麻的快感不断堆积，光一被舔的紧紧抓着刚的头发，双腿发软倚在墙上发出动情的呻吟。

 

堂本刚摸到边上柜子里已经准备好的注射剂，埋在他腿间一边舔舐着一边往后摸索塞到了臀缝处，光一意会到后接过往自己后穴里放，刚塞进去就被一个深喉激的双腿打颤就要站不稳，后面注射的动作也停了下来。

 

“宝贝，继续。”

他吐出性器在用舌身裹住前端打着转，等到光一将清洗剂注入大半时突然用牙齿轻咬了下不停翕动的小口，没等他叫出声又再次来了个深喉

 

“啊……”手上的动作再次被快感打断，光一腾出一只手咬住指节极力忍耐，直到进行清理的手背被堂本刚按了按。

 

“快点…想操你了”

恋人沙哑的声音响起，他强忍着下身一波强过一波的快感咬着牙一口气把足够的清理液注入体内，推了推刚的脑袋示意他让开。

 

倒是很体贴的让他将液体排出，冲水后就把人压在了洗手台上，挤了些润滑液戳进了一根手指。堂本刚边扩张边抚慰他腿间的欲望，贴在他后背上开始舔他的耳朵。

 

“嗯……”敏感的耳朵只是被含住耳尖就已经泛起了红色，喷洒的热气让他脑内一片嗡嗡，舌头舔过耳廓钻进里面时他哆嗦了一下死死抓着洗手台边缘，后穴不由自主的放松让手指进到了更深的地方，屈起的指节在甬道打着圈的摸索着，终于碰到了某处让光一低吟了一声内壁紧紧夹裹住手指，堂本刚往那处又顶了顶，抚慰着的性器铃口处渐渐渗出些透明的液体，他拍了拍光一的屁股让他半个身子趴在台上，膝盖抵开他的大腿，抽出手指慢慢将自己硕大的前端埋了进去。

 

“哈啊……嗯…”舌头再次钻进了耳洞，光一要别过脸躲避又被按了过来，酥麻的感觉在舌尖进入深处时像是通电一般浑身发软的往下瘫，乳尖贴在冰凉的台子上激起肌肤上一层细小的颗粒，身后的性器却还只是埋进了一小部分，光一难耐的扭了扭腰，被舔时发出的声音软绵绵不像是自己

 

“刚…快点进来，嗯啊……”

进到最深处后刚搂着他的要用力往里顶了几下，光一顺着他的动作发出几声闷哼，微微张开腿让他进到更深处。

 

“光一怎么偏偏对我这么温柔呢”埋在体内的肉刃开始缓缓抽动起来，他亲吻着光一肩膀上的淤青和后背上细小的伤痕，大概是和别人在地上厮打的时候磕到的，过于温柔的动作让光一有些不太适应，情欲被撩拨起又处于不高不低的状态，他趴在台子上不停的往后贴，闷闷的用鼻音回答

 

“喜欢你啊…不然会给你上？你快点…”刚也不跟他客气了，一下下顶到最里面，顶的趴着的人好几次从台子上往下滑，嘴里冒不出一句连贯的话，但还是感觉不够，总觉得圆房应该和平时做爱有些不一样的地方，于是不要命的扭过头满脸通红的看着干他的人颤抖着开口

 

“我更喜欢…你这种时候，把我操的哭都哭不出来”

 

“啊啊…嗯就这样…”堂本刚被他一句话激的立刻掐着他的腰死命往能让他舒服的地方操，突然加快的速度和力度让他满足的半个身子趴在台子上，泛红的脸颊也贴在上面来回晃动，柔软的栗色头毛很快被汗水沾湿，他眯着眼睛唇瓣微启，毫不抑制的发出催情的呻吟。

 

“是这里吗，嗯？”

顶到深处时光一大腿颤了一下趴在台子上的上身触电般仰起，呻吟急促起来有些承受不住的往前爬，堂本刚捕捉到后不偏不倚的用前端刺激那处，搂着他的腰往自己胯间贴。

 

“嗯嗯……哈啊……快…快点”

叫的太好听了导致堂本刚差点没忍住射了进去，缓过来后惩罚似的发了狠的往前列腺又重又快的操，光一被他顶的腰身发软整个往下沉，紧抓着台子的手指不停战栗着，支撑着身体的脚也有些站不住，膝盖微屈打着颤。

光一被他的持续攻势爽的脚趾蜷曲，忍不住伸手套弄起已经开始滴水的性器，堂本刚从后面握住他的手示范性的抓起他的食指往冠状沟上划，另一只手摸到他的会阴处揉搓起囊袋，前后强烈的快感让他很快射了出来，浊液溅到了洗手台下面的柜子上不停往下滑。

 

“明天卫生你打扫”

埋在他体内的人还没有出来，听到精液射在柜子上不太一样的声音后闷在他肩窝里低声调笑。趴在台上还没缓过神的人耳朵更红了，还没来的及开口就被更加强势的操弄搞的叫了几声，射精后体内涌起一股奇怪的感觉，总觉得有什么东西要喷涌而出，就像是每次喝完酒想去厕所的那种…并且经不起刺激……

 

“啊不行……刚…好奇怪…啊…”

插在他身体里的人又往那处顶了顶，立刻让光一拼命摇头往前缩，感觉到不对劲的人很快反应了过来，没有减慢速度的用力操了上去，又开始舔他的耳朵。

 

“光一不用忍，都给我看”

 

湿热的气息在耳边打转，刚边舔他边压低声线蛊惑他，单手搂上他的腰另一只手套弄起自己发泄过的性器，快速顶胯往前列腺和刚才碰到地方撞。

 

“哈…啊——，不行…快出去…要出来了”

光一对这种陌生又强烈到让人害怕的快感无所适从，他别过脸红通通的眼睛看着满头是汗的人，张开的嘴巴里隐约看见勾起的粉色舌头，堂本刚想都没想的就吻了上去，伸进舌头舔他的舌尖，又是这种酥酥麻麻的感觉。光一使不上力的侧趴着，刚抬起他的一条腿挂到自己胯上，进到更深地方又快又狠的往最不堪的地方操。

 

“我不行了…出来了…啊…啊啊——”

再次射出来的时候光一带了点哭腔，太羞耻了，这次出来的东西颜色和浓度都不是该出来的样子…他被…操到失禁了……

 

“你怎么还哭了呢”

射完的人突然就哭了，刚有些懵了立刻问他。

 

“呜…太糟糕了”

光一低头看着柜面和地板上的液体，又流了几滴眼泪。

 

“……明天卫生我打扫行了吧”

做了退让后，刚再次试探的往他体内又顶了几下。

 

“还没操够啊…”

嗓子有些哑了的人眼巴巴看着还插在他身体里的人，下意识收缩了一下甬道却感到那玩意儿好像更大了。

 

“没…我给你洗洗去卧室继续”

他就这样埋在光一体内挪到淋浴下给他简单冲洗了前面和交合处，边洗还边顶几下，水进了一些流到体内深处，光一被刺激的握紧拳头抵在瓷砖上，时不时发出几声呻吟。

 

再次挪到卧室的时候光一已经被体内的硬物磨的又起了感觉，反倒是插在他后面的人好像有些累了趴在他身上一动不动。

 

“你怎么不动了…”

 

“好累…但是又操不够”

堂本刚从后面抱着他，偶尔小幅度的顶几下然后又不动了。

 

“嗯……你躺下”

 

他抬起一只腿小心翼翼的转过身子面对着刚，体内的硬物也跟着转了一大圈碾过敏感的肠壁，光一低低的哼了几声坐在了刚的胯上一把将他推倒在床上。

 

“你…真大啊”

他跪在床上手臂支在刚的腰侧，抬起臀部又往下坐，又深又充实的感觉让他满足的喘息了几声，然后不停的重复上下起伏动作，慢慢的甬道被操开，再次顶上了要命的地方。

 

“哈啊……刚…刚……”

自己坐在身上动还发出这种色情的呻吟，眼眶有点红，脸颊有点红。头发湿湿的，嘴巴也湿湿的，满身都是汗，还用那种类似勾引的眼神看着他。

 

突然就变得体力充沛了。

 

刚立马坐起身子把他压倒，反折起他的一条腿挂在肩膀上，膝盖抵开光一的另一条腿搂着他的腰又往刚刚找到的地方碰，这个姿势意外的方便刺激到那点，躺在床上的人为了配合他单手手肘撑在了床板上半抬起身体，不一会儿又被上面人的操弄顶好几次软了下来。

 

“啊……够了没啊…我快受不了了”

一边被干一边还得自己迎合，体内抽插的速度又突然快了起来，反反复复被折腾的前列腺现在只要顶到就会从前端冒出水，光一终于无力的躺了下来任着刚的动作，挂在他肩膀上的退颤抖的越来越厉害，刚却在这时候侧过头舔舐起他的大腿内侧，光一立刻身体紧绷脚趾蜷曲发出了奇怪的呻吟。

 

“舔这里光一会很爽啊…”

 

像是找到了窍门般，刚在他身体里一边抽送一边舔他敏感的腿根和内侧肌肤，躺在床上的人不停扭动着，每次被舔到要直起身子又被操到前列腺整个人软了下来，几番下来大腿都开始痉挛了，光一握起的拳头在柔软被子上印出一个个坑洼，太过刺激的时候忍不住叫出比之前还磨人的呻吟，堂本刚快到极限的时候就是被这一声呻吟喊射的。

 

“嗯…哈…啊啊——啊……”

射到了很深的地方，精液喷洒在内壁让光一抽搐了几下，然后跳动着的性器被堂本刚一口含在了嘴里，舌头舔过柱身后又在前端重重吮吸了一下，光一被这炸开的快感弄的挺起小腹低喊一声，不受控制的直接泄在了刚的嘴里。

 

堂本刚吐出后直接趴在了光一的身上装死，一动也不动。

 

“你…能不能出来”

已经疲软的性器还是没有打算出来，光一摸了摸趴在他身上人的脑袋动了动下身，敏感不堪的身体被牵动的又颤抖了好一会儿，过了几分钟堂本刚才抬起头问他

 

“几点了”

 

“23:58”

 

“那我过一会儿再出来”

 

 

累到不行的人再次惊醒时立刻抬起头问光一

 

“几点了”

 

“生日快乐。”

 

得到了今年的第一个吻。

 

 

 


End file.
